


You're My Lady

by Naughtyplier



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bruises, Caning, Collars, Cute, Daddy Kink, Daddy's little girl, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Licking, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Paddling, Punishment, Romantic Fluff, Scratching, Skype Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	1. Big Tease

“I can’t even believe we’re talking to each other still. It’s been six months since we first connected and, I just can’t believe that you still want to talk to me. I’m just another fangirl, nothing special Dan.” I say to him as I sit on my bed holding the bear he gave me as a gift. We started talking when he got his own Instagram and I sent him the most ridiculous message thanking him for representing left handed Jews. I guess I caught his attention somehow. He and I started talking, he followed me back on Instagram, and the rest is history. I look at him on my computer screen. He pushes his curls back and grins.

“You are definitely something special to me. Otherwise we wouldn’t be talking like this. Especially about the personal things I have told you about myself; you’ve totally gained my trust. And…well…I really do like you. Like a lot.” I smile from ear to ear and cover my face as I feel it get hot. 

“Danny! I swear!” I say, trying to hold in my giggles.

“Awww. Is Miss Molly blushing? How cute!” I uncover my face, revealing it is beet red. He starts laughing. “Aw I didn’t mean to I swear!”

“Oh you didn’t mean to my ass! Stick it why dontcha?” I cackle in response to what I say and bite my lip nervously when I see his face again.

“Well…I…” he coughs. “I would like to…” He purses his lips and looks down, as if he is hesitant to go any further.

“Wait, what?” I laugh anxiously, waiting for his reply.

“Well…I mean, I am very attracted to you. Physically, mentally, emotionally…I had been wanting to ask this for a while but because of my busyness, the distance and our age difference, I was afraid you’d say no.” I have a feeling as to what he wants to ask, but just to err on the side of caution, I don’t jump to conclusions and ask.

“What do you want to ask me Dan? You know you can tell me anything.” I hear him tapping his fingers on his laptop.

“I...I wanted to ask you if you wanted…” I hear his phone ring. He looks down at it balks. “Shit! It’s Arin. I’ll be right back I promise, okay?” I look down feeling a little nervous.

“Okay…” I say.

“Hey. It isn’t anything bad, okay? I can promise you that. I’ll be right back hon.” He goes into the other room and I sit and watch the empty bed on the screen, worrying I might have done or said something wrong. I have formed such a good friendship with him and I’m feeling like I fucked it up. He says it isn’t anything bad, but…I don’t know. I start panicking and tearing up, not being able to breathe. He comes back and notices my tears and my shaking.

“Molls, I’m here. Everything is okay, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong. Everything’s fine. Alright? Take some breaths with me.” He knows to just keep talking if I have an attack. His voice calms me down. Doesn’t matter what he’s saying. He one time was making dick jokes in Hebrew. I had no idea what he was saying, but his tone calmed me down; along with his laughs. Once I had gotten myself together, I wipe away the tears and take a few deep breaths.

“Sorry…” I say quietly.

“Don’t be. You can’t help it. I knew I shouldn’t have left at that moment. I know how you get when I do that. I’M sorry.” Without thinking I just take my laptop and hug it. I hear him chuckle and he hugs his laptop. I put my laptop back on the bed and smile when I see his face. “You okay now?”

“I’m always okay when you’re on my computer screen. Anyway, what did you want to ask?” He starts biting his fingernails. 

“Um. Well I wanted to ask…um…if…if you’d…shit Dan just say it!” He blurts it out quickly, but just slow enough that I can catch it. “I wanted to know if you’d be my girlfriend.” My jaw drops in disbelief.

“You’re…fucking with me right?” He chuckles softly.

“Yeah I had a feeling you’d react that way. But no I am not fucking with you. I am as serious as I am about wanting to cuddle with you right now. So?”

“I…I don’t know what to say I’m just…shocked…holy fucking shit, dude.” He smiles and bites his lip. Oh god please don’t do that…

“So is that a yes?”

“Well yeah of course!” I turn red again and hide my face in my sweater.

“N’awww! Yay! So okay, I also wanted to know if you are going to Indy Pop Con next month.” I cock my eyebrow, wondering what shenanigans he’s getting into.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” He rubs his hands together. 

“Oooo good because I am going to plan something! But I must ask you that when you meet Brian and me, to walk through the line like any other fan like usual okay?” My eyes widen, my brain scrambled.

“O…kay…I am so confused, but I’ll go with it!”

“Good! Stay confused!” I whine softly. 

“But I want to know!!! PLEASE!” I say half jokingly. He titters softly and looks at me with those big brown eyes.

“Never. I will never tell you my plan. But it’s perfect; I know you’ll love it. Anyway. What will you be cosplaying as? I need to know so I can find you easier.” He sticks his tongue out and rests his cheek on his hand.

“I’m honestly not sure yet. It’s a decision between being a neko girl or not cosplaying at all.”

“Oooo. You mean that cosplay you showed me like, a couple weeks ago?” I roll my eyes playfully. 

“What? I really like it!”

“Yes Dan. That one; and I know you really like it.” I smirk at him. 

“Ahhh this feels so different now! Good different though! Like, I don’t know I feel so giddy inside.” I say excitedly. He chuckles softly.

“You’re too cute right now, you know that?” He says in a big grin. I cover my face and squeal.

“Shush!” He tee-hees quietly.

“Oh. May I ask that for both of our protection, you don’t out us yet?” Dan asks.

“Oh of course not. I assumed we wanted to keep us on the down low anyway. So I will see you in a month then? Finally? Just thinking about it is making me nervous and excited.”

“Yes we will see each other finally! I’m also nervous. I’ll be sure to wear my flannel and my leather jacket, just to make you…” He clears his throat. “…Happy. Yeah that’s it. Happy. Mhm!”

“Dan you know what leather and flannel do to me. Bastard.” I glare at him as he bites his lip. “You know what THAT does to me too. Geez, we haven’t even been a couple for 10 minutes and you’re already trying to get in my pants.”

“Mmm. You have no idea.” He grins.

“Excuse me?!” I say sarcastically.

“NOTHING. Nothing! Hehe! I should go to bed though. It’s going on midnight here and I’m tired as hell. But I will talk to you tomorrow babe, okay?” He calls me babe and I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

“Aww. Okay. I will talk to you tomorrow Dannykins.” He chuckles lowly.

“Goodnight Mollymoo.” He hangs up the call and I close my laptop, lie back in bed and cuddle closely with my bear until I fall asleep.

I wake up late in the morning, about 11:30. I look at my phone and see a text from Dan, open it, and see his stupid smiling face on my screen. 

“I notice you have no shirt on Mr. Avidan. Aren’t you a little cold?” I say in a reply. I get out of bed, take a shower, and make some tea. I lie back in bed about an hour later and check to see his reply. Another picture of him biting his lip with the words: 

“Maybe if you were here it wouldn’t be so cold Miss Molly.”  
That bastard. I thought cheekily. I text him back with one he can’t resist though.

“Maybe if I pulled at your hair a bit, it wouldn’t be so quiet over here. I know how noisy you can be in bed, mister.” Immediate text back, I’m talking like, five seconds later.

“Fuck babe I’m at work. There is no time on this grump couch for Excalibur to get excited.”

“Mmmm. Good. I have a feeling today will be a ‘hard one’ for him.” I respond.

I rile him up all day, making him flustered by sending him teasing texts and titillating pictures. 

“You better be careful with those pictures babe, or else…” he texts me. I sit and wait for him to finish his text. He sends me a snapchat video where he unzips his leather jacket slowly revealing his bare chest and says, “I might just want to join you.” I blush in response and don’t respond to it because I’m not sure how to, as it’s getting too hot and heavy to respond…

Later that evening, I get on Skype and as I wait for Dan, I get into a cotton light pink nightie with black frillies and a big pink bow around the chest and black frillies at the bottom, and I put a silk black robe on over it. He calls me just as I tie my robe up and I answer. He’s sitting there in his Rush T-shirt and wearing his glasses and his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Well hey there handsome!” I say, sitting down on my bed with my legs crossed.

“Well hey there pretty lady. I was afraid my snapchat video scared you off. You stopped responding after that, and I got worried.” I shake my head, giggling and feeling warmth build up in my cheeks.

“No, no it wasn’t that at all Dan, I was just unsure as to how to respond. It was um…” I keep playing with my lips nervously, searching for the word. “…tantalizing.” The tie on my robe begins to loosen, opening my robe a bit. 

“Miss Molly What are you wearing underneath that robe?” I look away from the camera, closing my robe back up.

“Nothiiiing.” He chuckles lightly.

“Okay fine it’s nothing. I can respect that!” he says sassily. I get ambitious and get on my knees. 

“Oh. It is something then?” I smirk at him and open my robe a little bit more, showing a bit of the big pink bow.

“Oooo. It’s a present!” I almost lose my shit over that one, but I can see his eyes widening with hunger, biting his lip. I open the robe and take it off slowly. He sits here with his mouth agape. “You like I take it?” I giggle softly as I see him lick his lips.

“Damn baby girl. You look fucking hot.” I run my hands over my breasts and down my torso as my cheeks turn a bright pink. I cover my face and giggle.

“Are we starting with the Daddy stuff this early in the relationship Dan?” 

“Only if you want to...” He smirks at me.

“As tempting as it sounds, I think we should talk about it, talk through it before we go into really heavy stuff, but I could call you Daddy if it does happen tonight.” I pull up my nightie a little bit so he gets a peek of my black lacy panties. He trembles a little. 

“F-fuck babe, please don’t tease me tonight, I have to get up early tomorrow!” He whines sexily as I creep my fingers down my panties slowly then pull them out.

“So, babe.” I say in a softened voice and sit back down on the bed and smile at his beet red face.

“Mmm. Yes baby girl?” He says in a baritone voice, making my core tense up.

“I heard once in a Game Grumps episode that you can’t masturbate standing up without losing balance…” I bite my finger observing his facial expression change. His eyes get a little wide and he raises his eyebrow, speaking slowly.

“Yeeeeeaaaahhhh. What about it?”

“Um…well…I’ve always wanted to see you lose your shit in orgasmic bliss. Mind if I see a demonstration of just that?” He gulps.

“I’m not sure…I haven’t done anything to myself for like a few weeks…it will be really too intense…I don’t want to hurt myself babe.” I moan softly at the words. He rubs his thighs tentatively. 

“You know you want to. I want you to. I want you to strip completely naked; I want you to glide your hands all over your body except your aching cock. I want to watch you tease yourself until you can’t take anymore. Then I want you to handle your cock and imagine it’s my tight, wet hole. And it’s so tight and soaked right now. I want you to drop to your knees, caressing your manhood in a state of ecstasy, and you tell me when you’re close to the edge so I can tell you when you can blow your load.” There’s a long pause. Danny just stares at me while I wait for him to say something. He slips his glasses off and leans toward the screen, his big brown eyes looking straight into the camera, at me. He bites down on the tip of the earpiece on his glasses, then slowly puts them down before he speaks.

“Only if you fuck that tight cunt for me.” I turn a bright pink and cover my face, smirkng.

“That sounds fair enough.” I watch him fling off his shirt and throw it across the room. He stands up, his arousal very obvious at this point, and slowly unbuckles his belt, pulling it out of each belt loop painfully slowly. I slide my panties off and start gliding my fingers softly over my smooth sex, biting my lip to hold back any whines or moans.

“Seems like you’re liking the show, hm?” He backs up far enough to be in full view from the thighs up. Seeing his hands groping his bare chest and torso makes me wish his hands were mine. He lets his hair free from the tie and shakes his head, making his curls fall in his face.

“I…uh…yeah.” I whisper. He looks at me and chuckles, and slides out of his jeans, the tip of his erection peeking out of his boxers, too large to conceal. Precum seeps from his lingering shaft, making me whimper out loud, which in turn makes his cock twitch. 

“Fuck baby, I want you so fucking bad right now.” He moves his hand down his torso near his erection, just circling his fingers around the tip. It’s getting hot in my room, and I decide to take the nightie off and get on my knees again and cup my breasts. He throws his boxers off, showing off all eight inches. I groan at the sight as I work my hands slowly and teasingly down to my entrance.

“Mmmm I want you too. I just want all of you in me right now. Every aching inch in my warm mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip, making my way down your shaft, making sure my tongue doesn’t miss any part of you.” I start circling my fingers around my clit, but not right on it yet. 

“Bobbing my head up and down until my tongue is tickling the smooth base baby.” At this point I can’t take it anymore, seeing his left hand and arm vein up as he works on his rock hard cock, seeing his knees get weak, trying to hold himself up, hearing his helpless moans. I start gliding my now slick fingers along my slit, causing my muscles to tense a bit.

“You better still be teasing your little pussy baby, you’re not cumming yet.” He says between breathy moans. He loses his balance and almost falls, but catches himself. I finally get out a toy and show it to him. It’s a 7 inch pink silicone dildo.

“Can I? Please?” I ask him in a little girl voice. I lower the camera towards my kitty, lightly rubbing my slit still. 

“Fuck, Molly. Please ride it. Ride it like you’re riding me, please.” It takes a little bit of wiggling around, but eventually I get it in and hold it in place and start bouncing up and down on it, moaning vociferously. The amount of pleasure going through me is almost indescribable. Every moan, every whimper, every noise he makes pushes me closer over the edge. The both of us moaning nearly incoherent words about how badly we need each other, our breathing getting louder, our peaks of pleasure getting closer. It’s almost as if we are in the same room, touching each others warm skin, feeling his hot breath on my neck. I swear I can feel it every time he exhales. I pull the toy out and suck my cum right off the tip. Danny has been losing his balance and gradually getting worse at it this entire time. 

“Wouldn’t you love to taste babe? Taste how sweet and wet my tight little cunt is? Lick over my clit and make me squirm? Feel my fingers comb through your hair, grab a fistful and pull on it?” He finally gives in and sits down, which is probably a good idea at this point. I lie down and aim my camera towards between my legs, showing him I’m so soaked that cum is dripping onto the sheets. I play along my slit, spreading myself open for him with my fingers.

“Danny do you see how badly I have been wanting you?”

“Fuck yes I do. God you have such a gorgeous pussy, I just want to dive in and lick up that sweet cum.” He moans softly, thrusting himself into his hand forcefully.

“Will you make me cum, Daddy?” I ask in a whimpery voice.

“Oh baby girl I want to make you cum with my tongue so badly. But first I’d gently kiss your thighs, kneading my fingers into them, running my tongue up the inside of your leg. Then I’d lightly lick your lips, and kissing and nibbling your pussy tenderly. Then whenever I feel you’re ready, I’d spread you open and lick everywhere but your clit, teasing you until you can’t take anymore. Then I’d plunge my tongue deep inside you, wriggling it around, making you squirm and cry out. Then I’d finally lick all the way up to your clit and focus all of my attention on that, flicking my tongue over it as fast as I can while fingering your tight pussy, hitting your G-spot and making you cum as hard as possible. Then I’d kiss my way back up to your face, nibbling and biting everywhere leaving some marks, and kiss you and make you taste yourself.” All the while he’s saying this, I’m moaning at even the lightest touch I make on myself. I scratch up my sides and shudder and spread myself for him again. I feel like if I were to touch my clit in the slightest I’d push myself over the edge. 

“Daddy I want to cum so badly, please?” I beg and plead him for a release.

“Aw, that clit looks like it needs so much attention baby. What I wouldn’t give to give it a lick or two.”

“NnnnnnhhhHH! Please Daddy please!”

“Mmm and what I wouldn’t give to fuck my baby girl good and hard. Such a tight little pussy; fuck. I’d bend you over the bed and slide all of me into you, giving your kitty a good pounding. Pulling your hair hard enough to make you scream.” I can tell he’s on the edge now, stroking his dick a little slower so he doesn’t escalate himself. “Mmmm, it’s purring loudly for you. Daddy want to cum with me?” He smirks.

“Yes princess I would love to. Be a good girl and cum with Daddy…” My muscles start contracting as I circle my middle finger over my clit, closing my eyes tightly as my breathing becomes shallower and my moaning getting louder, quickly turning into screaming.

“F-fuck Daddy I’m cumming!” I open my eyes to see him in a perfect state of bliss, his head thrown back slightly, curls in his face, his mouth ajar, his abs tensing up and his hand gliding seamlessly up and down his cock.

“So am I babe!” I watch as he shoots his load and the warm liquid lands on his stomach and chest. I cum right with him my pussy pulsating intensely and more cum slowly seeping out of me. We catch our breaths and I adjust my camera back to my face and lie on my side and look at him.

“What I wouldn’t give to lick that mess off your stomach and chest right now, sweetie.” He giggles at my words and gets up to get Kleenex and cleans up. He comes back.

“You look so perfect right now. Afterglow suits you.” 

“Oh shut up!” I say teasingly and chuckle. I kiss my webcam and he kisses back.

“Well so much for going to bed early. It was worth it though. You are beautiful. Inside and out. I thought I’d let you know.” I smile warmly.

“So are you Daniel.”

“I should go to bed though, I am tired. I will talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course, love.” I say and blow a kiss to him.

“Okay. Goodnight sweetie.” He blows a kiss back and smiles kindly.

“Goodnight!” I close my laptop after he hangs up and fall asleep peacefully.


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Molly finally meet, and Dan unleashes his surprise! <3

A few weeks have passed and it was the night before my meet-and-greet with NSP. I am all relaxed in my P.J.s and the bear Dan gave me when he texts me.

“Hey I didn’t see you today at the con! It made me sad. I miss you baby girl.”

“I miss you too. I can’t wait to finally see you tomorrow and hold you in my arms. I’ve been waiting long enough for this moment.” I respond. 

“I know babe. But you will see me tomorrow! I’m sorry I can’t be with you right now. I just really want to surprise you tomorrow with my plan!” What he has planned is boggling my mind. I can’t figure out for the life of me what he is going to do. I lie there on the bed all alone, wishing he was here to cuddle with. I hear my phone go off and it’s him calling. 

“Hello my beautiful princess.” I sigh. Hearing his voice calms my nerves so much.

“Hi Daddy. I miss you so so so so so much!” I press the phone against my ear tightly, trying to feel as close to him as possible. I really yearn for cuddling right now, and nestling my head in his chest.

“I miss you too baby. So much. I missed your voice so I felt I should call. Did you get your gift yet?” I have no idea what he is talking about. Gift? Where?

“Um. No I haven’t…what are you talking about Danny?” I hear a quiet titter come from him.

“Just go to the front desk. They’ll give it to you.” He makes a big smooch sound over the phone and I squeal happily. I grab my bear and go to the front desk, wondering if it is him who is the surprise. I look around, not finding him to be anywhere.

“Daddy you’re not here!” I say in a pouty voice, almost starting to cry.

“Aww princess, please don’t be sad! Daddy will be right by your side tomorrow, I promise!!! Go ask the front desk for your present! I had Brian and Brent deliver it while we had free time at the con.” I go to the front desk receptionist Melissa, who probably heard me call him “Daddy”, because she gives me a weird look at first, but grows kinder immediately.

“Yes Molly, what do you need?” I put my phone down for a second in an attempt to be polite.

“Hey, did someone leave a gift here for me by any chance? Room 312.” She goes to the back for a minute and checks, and comes back with a huge vase of red roses and another Rilakkuma bear. 

“Holy shit.” I say under my breath when I see the flowers.

“That’s what I said too when they arrived! Also, he left you these. I found this quite odd, but hey. I’m not going to judge!” She pulls out a bundle of sticks and gives them to me. I look at them, puzzled.

“Um. Babe. What the fuck are the sticks all about? This isn’t some weird blair witch project shit where I’m going to find a dismembered tongue and some teeth, am I? Or is this your weird way of calling me a faggot?” I snort as he cackles on the other end of the phone. Melissa almost loses her shit.

“Ha! No babe that is your clue to the surprise I have planned for you tomorrow!”

“W-What? Sticks?” I furrow my eyebrows even more.

“Yes princess. Sticks.” There is a long pause and I hear Brent in the background laughing.

“WHAT IS SO FUNNY?! WHY AM I NOT GETTING THIS?!” I laugh loudly. I ask Melissa to help me carry the vase to my room, which she eagerly accepts.

“Molly don’t worry. You will love it I promise.” I get to my room, thank her for helping me and lie back down in bed.

“I hope I will. Otherwise you will have some explaining to do Daddy.”

“Aw. Pumpkin you will love it I swear! You will probably cry you’ll love it so much!” Too tired to even think, I just accept whatever is going to happen. “Okay, I’ll trust you. I know whatever you have planned it must be wonderful.” I smile widely. “Well babe I should be getting to sleep. I am very tired. I will finally see you tomorrow!”

“Yes you will baby! Goodnight. I love you.” Hearing him say “I love you” for the first time. Holy shit. It’s making my heart flutter.

“I love you too. Truly I do.”

“I’m glad. Goodnight darling.” He smooches into the phone and I smooch back.

“Goodnight, love!”

I wake up the next morning groggy, couldn’t sleep because I was too excited to finally be with Dan. I stumble out of bed and take a shower. The warm water wakes me up enough to do the rest of my tasks like getting my neko cosplay on before heading out the door and getting some starbucks. After getting most of my makeup on, Dan texts me. It’s a picture of a Barbie doll that says, “Another hint for you, Pretty lady.” I still have no fucking clue…sticks and a barbie doll? The fuck does he have planned? I call him. 

“Yes my lovely?” he answers in a chipper tone.

“Well you seem way more awake than I do! What is with that text? The doll? What the hell, Dan?” 

“You will see, babycakes. You will see. I promise!” I sigh heavily.

“Alright! FINE! I’ll wait…”

“Such a good girl Daddy has. I will see you soon princess!” I squeal happily and jump around.

“Otay Daddy!!!” I hang up the phone and finish doing my makeup and take a picture of my cosplay and send it to Dan.

“Fuck you look gorgeous…fuck I can’t wait until you’re in my bed…I MEAN ARMS.” He responds.

“Mmmm. What I’d do to be in bed with you right now Daddy…”

“Soon baby girl, soon. Daddy will treat you right tonight.” I breathe shakily reading the text. God I just want to feel his tender touch so badly. I grab my hotel key card, stick it in my purse and head out the door.

I get to the con and immediately get in line to get my bracelet to meet Dan and Brian. Once in line, I got on my tiptoes to try to see him. Sad to say I couldn’t. Damn me being so short. I decide to take another picture to let him know I’m in line. I get a better view of him. God he looks so sexy in his red plaid shirt and leather jacket.

“Fuck me please.” I say under my breath. The person next to me in line looks at me.

“Right? Dan’s fucking gorgeous.” I chuckle softly. Dan looks at his phone and looks around for me with the dorkiest smile ever. I chuckle softly watching him, then our eyes lock. He points to me and I nod and smile and wave. He nudges Brian next to him, and Brian finds me and glares at me and flips me off. I roll my eyes and shake my head laughing. I get a text from Dan saying, “Even from a distance I see that beautiful sparkle in your eyes.” I turn a bright pink reading it.  
About an hour later, I’m about 5 minutes away from finally being right there when someone taps me on the shoulder. I freak out and turn around, seeing it’s Brent. 

“Jesus Christ you scared me!” I chuckle softly. 

“You’re Molly, aren’t you?” I smile coyly, looking down at my feet.

“I am, yeah.” He looks up at Dan on the stage, and then looks back at me. 

“He’s a really lucky guy. He won’t stop talking about you. He really cares about you. He says he’s the happiest he’s been in a very long time. Be good to him now. He’s a sensitive soul.” 

“You know I will Brent. Also I’m the lucky one in this situation. By the way, this surprise?” He smiles widely.

“You’ll see, Molly, you’ll see.” I sigh loudly, frustrated. 

“FINE.” I mutter softly as Brent pokes Dan’s leg.

“Got a surprise for you down here Dan!” I hide my face when I see Dan start turning around. “Baby girl come here!” He says excitedly, crouching at the edge of the stage. I shake my head, nervous as hell. I feel Brent’s hand lightly grip my wrist and tug me over to Dan. Still covering my hands with my eye I feel I’m inches away from his face. 

“You going to show your gorgeous face now, Princess?” I purse my lips and shake my head. “Okay then! That’s fine!” Two seconds later I feel his lips on mine. His slender hands sliding my hands from my face to his, his fingers intertwining with mine. His skin feels so soft, despite his slight scruff. My lips relax into the kiss taking over my entire being, making my heart pound out of its chest and my knees wobbly. He ends the kiss, his face still close to mine, making me whine at the loss. I still pucker my lips, wanting more.

“Daddy more!” I whimper under my breath. He chuckles and kisses me once more. I open my eyes to see his big brown eyes staring back at mine. A smile spreads across his face.

“Hey Darling.” He says meekly. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly. 

“Hi Daddy!” I whisper. He kisses my forehead.

“I’ll be right with you, I promise. Fans and stuff you know.” I smile and nod my head.

“It’s okay! I love you.” 

“I love you too princess. I’ll be back for you, don’t worry!” He boops my nose making me giggle, and kisses me deeply again and goes back to the table. I go back to my spot and wait impatiently.

“See? Now was that so hard?” Brent asks with a smirk on his face. I stick my tongue out at him and he snickers. 

“You will love the surprise though, that I can promise you.”

When it is my turn, Dan wastes no time and runs off stage to envelop his arms around my waist and lift me up as I wrap my arms around his neck, nestling my head right under his chin. He kisses the top of my head. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my life.” He whispers in my ear. 

“Ditto.” I respond. We are so into the moment that we almost forget about everyone else surrounding us. We found a lot of people applauding. 

“Well, I guess that does it for keeping us on the down low, huh?” He chuckles loudly.

“I suppose so, Daddy.” I run my fingers through his hair. “I just can’t believe you’re here in the flesh, you know? I never thought this would happen.” He kisses my forehead.

“I’m here now babe. But right now I have to get your surprise.” He puts me down and starts walking away when I still have a grip on his hand. I pull him back, wrap my cane around his neck and pull him in for another kiss. He smiles and stumbles away. I notice a drum set and guitars and I can really only imagine what he has going on. He gets a mic and turns it on.

“So, hello everyone. As you can tell, that beautiful woman over there is my girlfriend. Her name is Molly.” He pauses to look at me for what seems like the longest time and smiles. 

“I have a surprise for her, and along the way I sent her hints as to what that surprise was. The oddest hints. But I do have Brian here to help me out with this surprise, along with Tupperware Remix Party to help out!” The crowd is going crazy while I’m just aching to know what he is up to. 

“So, Molly, I couldn’t help but notice a very long time ago a tweet you made tagging NSP asking to cover a certain song on our next cover album. Do you remember that?” My mind honestly goes blank.

“Vaguely!” He laughs into the mic and chews on his lip.

“Well I’m sure once the music starts, eeeeverything will come together.” I wait in complete silence for about 30 seconds.

“Oh my god Dan hurry up already!” I yell, making the crowd chuckle.

“Patience baby girl.” He yells back with a smile. 

“Okay, everyone set?” Everyone gives the go and Dan turns toward me for the song. The first thing I hear is Brian playing the intro to “Lady” by Styx on keyboard. My mouth goes ajar because everything came together in that instance. I remembered my tweet, his silly hints made sense. I don’t know why it didn’t hit me before; this is my favorite song by Styx. When I hear Dan sing, my heart melts and I sit on the floor because I’m afraid I’ll collapse. His voice sounds even more beautiful singing the song than I imagined; to add to it, he was singing it to me. I start crying because he took all this time and effort to do something for me. I’ve never had anyone do anything at this caliber before. I wipe my eyes, only to be replaced by more tears. Someone walks up to me and gives me Kleenex. I laugh hardily and thank them. When the song ends I stand up he walks over and kneels down to my level and embraces me and wipes away tears.

“I take it you loved it?” I nod and kiss him, knees wobbly again. He notices and carries me superman style out of the hall. We sit on the carpet; Dan’s back up against the wall and me sitting in his lap with my head nestled in his chest. I already see three fans approaching Dan and me, which makes me hold him tighter and whine. He strokes my hair and chuckles. They say hello and wave.

“Hey guys! If you guys don’t mind, I have been waiting like, months to see this little lady. Can you give me some time with her?” 

“Oh! Well of course Dan! We can catch you tomorrow then at the meet and greet! Will your girlfriend be there?” My head peeks out suddenly, making Dan and the others laugh.

“Well sure if she wants to be at the table!”

“Well I mean, your fans came to see you and Brian, not me. I can just hang out with Brent during it tomorrow, it’s totally fine! Give you and your fans space to meet and greet properly.” Dan nods in agreement. 

“She will be there with Brent tomorrow, so you guys can meet her! I will see you guys tomorrow!” They smile and wave and go off on their way.

“I love you.” I say, looking into his eyes.

“I love you too Molly. Hey. What do you think of the idea of going out to dinner tonight? You, me, Brian and Brent? Unless you want it to just be us.”

“Dinner with you fuckers sounds like a treat. Sure!” He rubs his nose against mine, kissing me. “Be ready by 7 then, okay princess?” 

“Otay Daddy.” He kisses me tenderly on the lips, making me moan slightly. 

“Such a beautiful little girl I have.” He snuggles me tightly against him and my skirt rides up a little, I try to pull it down but it won’t cooperate.

“Grrrrr! Stupid skirt!” Dan places his hand over the soft material to hold it down.

“Better Princess?” I nod and grin. 

“But now I’m cold…” I say rubbing my arms. He takes off his leather jacket and wraps it around me. I giggle and embrace him even tighter. 

“Thank you Daddy!” I kiss his cheek and relax in his arms.

“Such a good girl I have.” He kisses my forehead. 

“Have you been a good girl for Daddy like I asked?” We made a deal that two weeks before the con we would not touch ourselves so that things were that much more intense when it really happened. I run my hand up his thigh playfully. 

“Maybe Daddy! Hehe!!!” I squeeze his upper thigh a few times and he glares at me playfully.

“Don’t be a sassy pants. Now answer Daddy.” He places his hand on top of my skirt near my sex. I whine softly.

“Yes Daddy I was good!” He starts inching his way under my skirt.

“Good girl.” He notices my body tensing up as he goes up my skirt inch by inch. 

“What’s wrong princess, hm?” He bites his lip and smirks.

“Nnnhhh! Daddy!” He creeps up my skirt more, rubbing my thighs.

“Mmmm. Yes baby girl?” He flutters his fingers lightly over my pussy lips, making me bury my face into his chest, trying to hold back whimpers.

“Daddy, you’re making my kitty feel naughty!” I groan softly against his chest. Dan stops and holds me close.

“Hehe! I know baby girl. Just wanted to tease you for a bit. I’ve been waiting for so long to kiss every inch of you. It aches that I have to wait even longer. I just want to worship every inch of my princess.” I squeal happily and hold him tightly. He smiles and pets my hair, kissing the top of my head.

“You’re the best, Daddy!” He chuckles.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say I’m the best. But I do try my hardest for my little girl.” I look at him, and my heart fills with so much love in that moment.

“I really do love you Dan. I don’t recall ever being this happy in my life.” 

“Ditto babe. Ditto. I feel like the happiest man alive with you.” I kiss him softly, which turns a little more aggressively, sliding my tongue into his mouth and getting up from sitting on his lap and mounting him, letting the jacket slip off my shoulders. I kiss along his jawline as he lets out hushed moans. I slip my fingertips underneath his red and black plaid shirt, slowly guiding my way up after I notice no one is around. He grabs my wrists tightly, but not too tight to hurt me.

“You need to be a good girl in public, baby doll.” I pout and give him puppy dog eyes.

“But Daddy I want you…and there’s no one around anyway.” I say in an innocent voice. He looks to his left, and then his right; then straight at me, lets go of my wrists and firmly onto my hips and he thrusts up against me, making me moan louder than I wanted to.

“Shhh baby girl…” He giggles a little bit, but it quickly turns into a groan when I grab a fistful of his hair and pull on it. 

“Ahhh! Fuck babygirl! Mmmfff!” I creep my hands up his shirt again, pressing my fingernails into his skin and dragging down, making him whimper.

“You like that, Daddy?” I giggle mischievously as I stop to let him collect his thoughts. He looks at me through hooded eyes.

“Mmmm yes baby girl. I guess I wasn’t prepared for how good my precious angel’s touch would be, huh?” I blush and cover my face.

“I guess not! Hehe!” He pulls my hands down and smiles at me, and kisses my cheek.

“Daddy always misses your face when you hide it; makes Daddy sad.” I place my hands on his chest, unbuttoning two buttons on his shirt and kiss down his neck, biting once to leave a mark.

“Unf! Baby!” He creeps his fingers up my inner thighs and rubs gently between my legs, making me tremble.

“Mmmm Daddy!!!” He pushes my panties to the side and runs his finger along my slit, which is soaked beyond belief.

“Princess, you are fucking soaked.” He takes his finger and licks it off, moaning at the taste. “Now that Daddy clearly feels what he’s done to his baby girl, does baby girl want to feel what she has done to Daddy?”

“Mmmm. Yes Daddy please?!” He sits back a little bit and signals to his belt.

“Be my guest…but watch out for people, pumpkin.” I look around to make sure no one is watching, and I work at his belt and undo his jeans. I stop and my eyes get wide, as I notice even through his boxers that it looks bigger in real life than it does on webcam…

“What is it Princess? Do you not want to? It’s okay if you don’t. Daddy can wait his turn.”

“N-no it isn’t that! It’s just…it seems a lot bigger in person is all…not scary big, hehe! But just…yeah!” He chuckles and takes my hand and guides it down his chest.

“Don’t be nervous baby, it’s me. You know I care about you and want the best for you. If you don’t want to, it really is fine, I don’t want to pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do.” I look at him, guilt filling the pit of my stomach.

“I’m sowwy Daddy…I guess I am a little nervous.” He kisses my cheek and zips his pants and buckles his belt.

“No need to be sorry. You say no, I go by that.” I look down and frown. 

“Aww baby cakes.” He strokes my cheek with his thumb soothingly and grabs my hands. “Please don’t be sad. I’m so happy you’re here with me. Please don’t feel bad, it isn’t a big deal. Even if we go this weekend without sex that’s okay. As long as you’re with me, I’m the happiest Daddy. Okay baby?” I smile at the words.

“Otay Daddy.” I embrace him tightly as he smooches my neck.

“Do you want to go back in the vendor hall? I can buy you some art and some stuffies if you want!” I raise my hands in the air excitedly.

“YAY!” Dan gives me high fives and I giggle. We get up and I grab his hand and walk into the vendor hall with him.

Later when we are all conned out, Dan drops me off at my hotel to get ready for dinner. 

“So I will pick you up at 7 okay? And dress nicely, because, well it’s a pretty uppity restaurant.” I chuckle.

“I know babe I know. Don’t worry!” I peck him on the cheek and turn to leave when he whips me back in his direction.

“No no no, my little one isn’t leaving without a kiss from Daddy.” He says lowly, and catches my lips with his in mid smile. I moan into the kiss and lightly pull his hair, making him break concentration on the kiss and grunt.

“Hehe!!! Seems like you like hair pulling, Daddy!” I say teasingly. He starts sliding his hands slowly down my back.

“Yeah? I know what you like though baby girl, so I can very easily retaliate.” He starts running his fingers ever so lightly over my sides, making me shudder and whimper quietly.

“Nnnhhh! Daddy!” He snickers at my struggle and bites my neck, resulting in me moaning in his ear.

“What’s the issue baby girl, huh?” He whispers in my ear. The deepness of his voice makes me tremble to the core. I bite my lip and try to hold back. 

“N-nothing. Um. Daddy? Can you help me with the stuffies and art you got me and bring it up to my room? Pwease?” 

“Of course. Anything for my baby.” We walk go up to my room and drop the bags of fan art and stuffies on the floor. I crawl on the bed and lie down, Dan following suit. 

“Daddy don’t you have to leave to get weady?” I say tiredly, poking at his chest.

“I do, but I can stay here a few minutes if you want me to.” I smile and give him a smooch on his lips.

“You can always stay with me.” I scoot towards him and try to kiss him, but he jerks back.

“Uh uh kitten. Not now. You have to be a good girl. Tonight I will make love properly to you. But you have to be patient, okay?” I grumble and he spanks me, and I whimper softly. 

“No attitude missy.” He says half seriously, half playfully.

“Sowwy Daddy.” He smooches my cheek.

“It’s okay baby girl. You smell so good today baby.” He smells my neck and blows on it, making me tremble.

“Nnnhh! Daddy!” As he talks, I feel his breath on my neck, feeling his lips just inches away from the soft sensitive skin on my neck, wishing he’d just kiss it already.

“You smell so sweet baby girl. Mmm. I can’t wait to taste your beautiful skin again…” He lingers for a little bit before he gets off the bed.

“Well I will leave you be to get ready. I should be heading back to get ready myself. I will see you later baby doll, okay?” he kisses my cheek and I smile warmly.

“Otay Daddy!” I hug him tightly and he leaves the room.

A couple hours later I get a text from Dan asking if I was ready because he was about to leave.

“Yes Daddy I’m ready!” He responds with a picture of the tip of his cock peeking out of his boxers and a bit of pre-cum seeping out, with it a message.

“Mmmm. Daddy is also ready. ;)” I whimper at the sight, trying to resist touching myself. I text him back.

“Daddy! You’re making my kitty feel naughty all over again. ^///^” I type.

“Good. I want you to feel that way all evening until you come back to my hotel room.” I blush and put my phone down to finish putting on my makeup and get shoes on. My phone starts buzzing; Dan’s calling.

“Hi Daddy!” I say with a big smile on my face.

“Hi princess! Are you ready?”

“Yes I am!” I say in an excited voice.

“Good because I’m on my way right now! I will be there in about five minutes, okay?” 

“Otay Daddy!!!” I dance around the room, feeling really excited. I hear Danny laugh.

“What are you doing princess?” He chuckles again, I think he hears me dancing.

“Oh! I’m dancing Daddy! Hehe!!! I‘m just really excited to see you!”

“Awww. I’m excited to see you too sweetie! I’ll be there soon!”

“OTAY!” I grab my purse and hurry down and wait for him. I walk out to the lobby, standing by the front desk wearing a short little black dress with lace sleeves and lace trim at the bottom paired with cobalt blue pumps to match my clutch purse. About two minutes later I see him pull up and get out of the car. He’s wearing an all black suit with his hair tied back and wearing his glasses.

“Fucking A. Your boyfriend is HIM?” Melissa asks. I look at her and nod, giggling. 

“Damn. You have a good one.” She says under her breath. 

“Ha! Thank you!” Dan comes in and lays his eyes on me. I walk over to him slowly.

“My god. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” I playfully push his shoulder laughing.

“Very funny Dan.” I run my hands over his jacket. “You look so handsome, babe.” I look down. “Oh and hey! No holes in the knees! I’m impressed!” I say playfully, He laughs heartily. and slips his finger under my chin.

“No sass, princess.” He says playfully. “I can dress classy when I have to.” He tickles my chin, making me titter. I kiss him softly on the lips and wrap my arms around his neck.

“I know you can Daddy. You do it quite well.” I say quietly enough just for him to hear. 

“You look absolutely beautiful, babe. Wait…” he looks down and notices the pumps. 

“I had a feeling you seemed taller.”

“Tall enough to kiss you without you having to bend or kneel down, you tall lanky bastard.”

“Not my fault I’m as tall as I am, short stuff.” He lifts his arm and props his elbow on my head. I look at Melissa.

“Please kill him.” I say. She laughs softly.

“We should really get going babe. Our reservation is for 7 and it’s 6:30.”

“Now I better not expect you back here tonight. At least not without him.” Melissa says. I wink at her and she smirks. 

“Have a good night you two.”

“Right back at ya Melissa.” We head out the door and Dan helps me into the car.

“You look fucking stunning babe. You sure you’re my girlfriend?” I slap his shoulder and give him a look. 

“Yes Dan I’m sure I’m your girlfriend.” I giggle and he comes close to me, inches away from my face, holding my hands. He smiles and closes his eyes, followed by me letting his lips hover over mine, tempting me to press my lips against his. I move forward, but he jolts back. 

“Uh uh. Baby girl needs to behave. And Daddy knows you won’t.” I place my finger on his lips.

“Like I would kiss you anyway. I have some good lipstick on and it won’t go to waste tonight.” I stick my tongue out and he catches it in between his lips and kisses me deeply, caressing his tongue around mine. I moan into the kiss and run my fingers through his hair, pulling it gently. He cuts the kiss short, moaning softly. 

“Mmm. Fuck princess…you know what that does to me. You don’t want Daddy to have to punish you tonight do you?” I retract my hand quickly and smile innocently.

“No Daddy!!!” I cover my mouth and giggle. He kisses my forehead.

“Good.” He smiles and I swing my legs into the car and he closes the door and get in himself and we head to the restaurant.


	3. Beatings will Continue until your Moral Improves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Merry Christmas Eve! <3

When we get to the restaurant and we see Brian, Brent and Mark there. I cock my eyebrow looking at Mark.

“The hell are you doing here?” I say sarcastically.

“Not for you that’s for damn sure.” Brian says sassily. Dan lightly smacks him upside the head and laughs. He then pulls the chair out for me and I sit down across from Brent. He smiles and nods at me.

“How are you Molly?” He asks.

“I’m good Brent! How are you?”

“I’m pretty good just dealing with these fuckers all day.” 

“You know I can fire you if you really want that Brent.” Dan says, sneering.

“Too damn bad you’d still be dealing with me for Game Grumps and Starbomb, ya fucker.” Dan ponders for a minute.

“…Fuck. Haha!”

“How are things going over with Dan and you so far?” Brian asks. I look at Dan, smile and grab his hand. I look back at Brian still grinning.

“Horrible. You can take him back now Brian. I don’t like him anymore. I’ll trade him in for Mark.” Dan shoots a look at me.

“Hey. Hey. When you dump me, you are NOT supposed to go for the handsome Asian. He’s mine.” He looks at him and licks his lips seductively.

“Oh my body is ready Dan. My nipples are SO HARD for you.” Mark licks his lips at Dan.

“So will your dick later babe.” 

“WELL. Bangiplier is confirmed for me; fanfiction to be written later. Have to remember that.” I look over at Mark, hoping he doesn’t remember when I met him the year before.

“Oh yeah that's right. I do remember when I met you now. You thought I’d forget I’ll bet. So you still keeping up with those fanfictions, huh?” 

“MARK I SWEAR TO GOD.” I throw my napkin at him laughing hardily and blushing. Brent is just over there shaking his head.

“I mean, yeah Molly. How ARE those fanfictions coming?” Brent asks. I glare at him.

“Oh don’t encourage Sassiplier over there!” I say.

“I mean, it’s what I’m best at!” Brent smirks at me and I playfully kick him in the knee under the table.

“Hey now Missy!”

“Don’t worry Mark. I’ll fuck you. If Rachel says it’s okay that is…I’ll text her. I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.” Brian says enthusiastically.

“FINALLY. A MAN WHO WILL TREAT ME RIGHT. FUCK YOU JACK.” Mark yells.

“Mark. Jack isn’t here.” Dan says after laughing.

“Exactly. That Irish bastard never loved me.” He starts fake sobbing and Dan rubs his shoulder. “There, there. Brian will drain your balls tonight, how’s that?” 

“O…okay….” Mark responds, recovering from his fake sobbing.

“…Why….why am I here?” I ask. Everyone roars into laughter.

“I hate to break it to you babe but…you’re one of us now.”

“Shit.” I turn to Brent. “Is there a way out?”

“Nope. You just have to deal,” He says, turning to Brian. “Unfortunately.”  
Dinner is going over pretty well; a lot of laughs and a lot of plans for the future for these incredible men. As I’m trying to talk video games with Brent though, Dan keeps distracting me by rubbing my right thigh and wrapping his arm around my waist and slipping his fingers under just the hem of my skirt and pulling it up slowly. I slap his hand every time he does it.

“Naughty Daddy!” I whisper in his ear. He looks at me and smirks. 

“You know you like it though, little one.”

“MAN. These peas are full of country goodness and green peaness.” I drop my fork and look at Dan long and hard. Brent, Brian and Mark are all holding in their laughter. I sigh heavily.

“Remind me why I started dating you again?”

“For good fucks and cheap laughs, babygirl?” I look at him and shrug.

“I mean you’re not entirely wrong.” He smiles and kisses me.

“I love you. You’re the best for dealing with my bullshit.” I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him. 

“I love you too. I also love your bullshit.”

After dinner and our goodbyes, Dan lifts me into the car and kisses up my neck slowly, making me whine. He slides my dress up and presses his lips firmly against mine, sliding his tongue in and out here and there, sliding his hands up and down my smooth porcelain thighs. He breaks off the kiss and looks at me sternly.

“Seems like you were a bit sassy at dinner princess, huh?” I smirk and bite my lip.

“Maybe. What’s it to ya?” He grabs my chin firmly.

“It seems like this little brat needs a spanking. Maybe a caning too, how does that sound? Hm?”

“Bring it.” He cocks his eyebrow at me and pinches and twists my nipples tightly through my dress, making me wince.

“I think you underestimate Daddy’s strength, babygirl.” He lets go and kisses me again. 

“You ready to go back to the hotel room little one?” I nod and smile.

“Nnnnhhh! Yes Daddy!” I whine out. He kisses my nose and closes my door, goes around and gets in on his side. He leans over and kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear.

“Daddy will treat his baby right tonight. After I make your ass all the colors of the galaxy of course. Punishment then reward, babygirl.” I cover my face and blush after he says that, and he starts driving to the hotel.

We get to the hotel and I press the button for the second floor and he slams me into the elevator door. 

“Daddy the door is going to open on us We might fall!.” He feels up my torso and grabs my breasts firmly making me whine out his name. 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to quickly push you in and slam you into another wall, won’t I princess?” He grins maniacally and the door opens. He slams me into the wall and feels up my dress, letting his lissome fingers explore every inch of me. I pull his hair tie out and let his curls go free and I grab a fistful pulling hard as I bite his neck and listen to his little whimpers. He wraps my legs around his waist, pressing his member tightly against me. 

“Nnnnhhh! Daddy!” I cry out.

“Shhhhhh” He says in my ear, biting my lobe. I rock my hips against his as my breathing gets heavier. He grinds himself against me and makes me moan.

“Mmmm yes baby girl, that’s what Daddy likes to hear.” He spanks my ass and I mewl at the feeling. The elevator dings, but we ignore it, too in the moment to do anything. We then hear a gentleman clear his throat. We look over. It’s Brian and Brent. I immediately turn a bright red and pull my dress down as Dan looks back and forth between me and Brian and Brent mumbling. 

“So, wait is this why I saw you pack all that rope and those canes and such before we left?” Brian asks. He smirks.

“Yes, ‘Daddy’ please insight us.” Brent taunts as he puts both his hands on his face, smiling cheekily. Dan sighs heavily and I bury my face in his chest.

“I am never going to live this down.” He chuckles and kisses my head. 

“You know in the end they’re just jealous because I am the only one out of the three of us getting any tonight. You know that right pumpkin?” I circle my index finger around the center of his chest.

“I really want to believe that.” He walks out of the elevator carrying me still and I glare at them as he flips them off.

“Have fun with your hands tonight fuckers.”

When we get to the hotel room, Dan puts me down and closes the door. He turns and looks at me.

“You really look beautiful, you know that?” He reaches out and grabs my hands.

“Thank you Dan.” I say feeling my cheeks turn red. He caresses my face and kisses my forehead.

“So I have a surprise for you. It’s in that box over there. If you think it is too soon we can save it for later on in the relationship.” I go over and pick up the small rectangular box. I cock my eyebrow.

“Dan you know I’m not into butt stuff.” He chuckles and shakes his head. 

“No baby girl it isn’t that! Just open it.” He saunters up behind me and envelops his arms around my waist as I untie the ribbon. He kisses my cheek as I lift the lid on the box and see a beautiful purple and black collar made of leather with an O ring and a charm hanging from it saying “Daddy’s babygirl” on it. 

“Dan! W-what is this?” I ask turning around.

“Well I had thought about it for a while, and I wanted to know if…you wanted to be collared. If you feel it’s too soon I can wait. I just really…REALLY want you to be mine.” I smile warmly and hold up the collar, to which I discover has a lock closure.

“Do you want to do the honors Daddy?” He grins from ear to ear and kisses me warmly on the lips.

“Anything for you, little one.” He whispers. He takes the collar and I turn around. He locks it and kisses the nape of my neck. I feel his hot breath trailing from the side of my neck up to my ear, sensing his curls tickling my shoulders. 

“Mmm. Now you’re all mine.” He says, and then bites my neck, causing me to whimper.

“Nnnhhh! Daddy!” I turn around and slowly remove his jacket, loosen his tie and unbutton some of his shirt. I kiss him fervently on the lips; he stops and looks at me, narrowing his eyes.

“Remember what Daddy said in the car, princess? Punishment and then reward.” Dan turns me back around and unzips my dress and slides it off slowly, biting and licking every inch of skin he can. He digs his teeth into my shoulder as he slips my bra off, reaching around and caressing my breasts and rubbing his thumbs against my nipples. He scratches his nails down my sides and growls in my ear, making me gasp and moan out.

“Take off your panties and bend over the bed kitten.” He demands while going over to his bag, grabbing rope and a cane. My eyes widen.

“W-what are you going to do with those Daddy?” Dan comes up behind me and taps the cane on the insides of my thighs telling me to spread my legs a bit. He pushes me onto the bed bending me over, slipping his fingers underneath the straps of my thong and sliding them seamlessly off my hips as they fall effortlessly to my ankles. He strikes me once with the cane, making me cry out.

“That.” He says as he lays the cane down and ties my arms behind me. 

“And that.” I whine in response. 

“But Daddy…” I manage to get out. He bends down, his breath on my neck as he grabs a fistful of my hair and tugs back; I moan vociferously at the pain.

“What is it babygirl? Do you not like this? Did you think that with your sassing you would get your way?” His grip on my hair tightens more.

“N-no Daddy! I’m sorry! I pwomise I’ll be good next time! I pwomise!” He lets go of my hair and repeatedly taps the cane on my ass lightly, gradually smacking harder, stops for a second, and then swats me extra hard, making me wail loudly.

“The beating will continue until your moral improves, little one.” He strikes me again.

“Ah! Fuck~!” I yell. He pulls on my hair again, lifting my head back.

“That is not the kind of language I should be hearing from a little lady.” Dan whispers in my ear as he rubs my ass and squeezes it tightly, making me whimper and turn away from him, but he just turns to face me on the other side.

“Nnnhhh~!” I grouse. He strikes me 10 more times, at this point my eyes are watering and I’m crying out so loudly that I think the entire floor can hear me. He digs his fingernails into the cane marks, making me twitch in pain. He hits the backs of my thighs.

“Do you want me to get the dragon tail out?” I quickly shake my head.

“No Daddy please! Don’t!” Even though I can tolerate the dragon tail, it isn’t my favorite. Dan strokes the back of my head gently.

“Then don’t use dirty language and Daddy won’t have to bring it out, okay?” He hits me again with the cane.

“Mmph! Y-yes Daddy! I’m sorry Daddy!” He strikes five more times, the last one radiating through my whole body. He squeezes my ass tightly, increasing the pain immensely, making me moan out loud. 

“Now will you be a good girl for Daddy?” I whimper softly at his touch.

“Yes Daddy I will! I promise!” He strokes my hair and bends down and kisses my cheek as I feel his erection brush against me. I moan softly and bite my lip as I feel feel his member twitch in response to the sounds escaping my mouth.

“Ahhh! Daddy!” He puts the cane down and I close my eyes, focusing on my breathing. Next thing I know, I feel strips of suede trail down my back, inching slowly over my ass. I smile and bite my lip, recognizing it’s his flogger. I take a deep breath when I hear him swing it back. My body tenses up when he strikes me the first time. 

“Fffffffffffrick!!” I growl loudly. He snickers and hits me again, getting my thighs. He reaches over and strokes my hair.

“Such a good girl I have not using bad language.” He continues flogging me, alternating between my left and right ass cheek, finding a rhythm and sticking to it for a while. Concentrating on my breathing, wincing here and there at the pain, I falling deeper into my subspace. I start moaning and once I feel floaty and zoned out completely, he brings me back with a final flogging to my pussy, to which I wail loudly.

“Didn’t want you too far gone for long sweet princess.” He undoes his belt and undoes his pants button and presses his throbbing member against my ass.

“Ah! Daddy, do I get my reward yet? Please? I said I promised I’d be a good girl!” 

“Not yet princess. But I do want to let you know what your moaning is doing to Daddy.” Dan pulls me to stand up straight as he guides my tied hands into his pants and over his throbbing cock. I whimper softly as I stroke it slowly and hear his moans.

“Nnnnnhhhh, Daddy please fill my holes, pleeease!”

“Once I feel you've learned your lesson, I will.” I whine softly.

“I have learned my lesson Daddy I have!!! Please fuck me please!” He backs up a little, takes a silk paddle and rubs my ass with it slowly, soothing the sting from the flogging. He bends me back over the bed slowly.

“Mmm. You’re going to bruise beautifully tomorrow babygirl.” He whacks me with the paddle hard enough to leave another mark. 

“Mmmmph! Daddyyyy!!!!” He grazes his fingers along my soaked slit, catching me off guard and making my body tense up as I whine. He strikes me with the paddle again.

“Seems like someone’s kitty is feeling naughty, huh babygirl?” He strikes me seven more times, making my tied arms wriggle around in the interlaced rope and my screaming getting louder. He then inserts just the tip of his middle finger inside me and slowly rubs my clit with his thumb. I gasp and shriek vociferously. 

“Ahhhh!!! Daddyyy more pleeease!!!” He pushes his finger deep inside me thrusting agonizingly slowly, making me cry out and beg for more. He pulls me up my my hair. He crouches down to my level and starts kissing my neck, nibbling softly here and there. He presses his body tightly against mine.

“You want more princess?” He takes his finger out and slips it into my mouth slowly as I lick and suck all the cum off.

“Mmmm. Yes Daddy please?” I mumble with his fingers still in my mouth  
He slides his finger out of my mouth and walks slowly around the bed and kneels in front of me.

“Princess?” He creeps his index finger under my chin, slowly raising it.

“Yes Daddy?” I say looking up at him. He smirks, chewing on his lip.

“God I fucking love looking at you from this angle. Kneel on the bed for Daddy?” I eagerly try to wiggle myself on the bed. Struggling, Dan chuckles and grabs me by the sides and picks me up, placing me right in front of him. I get on my knees and he runs his fingertips up and down my sides making me close my eyes and bite my bottom lip. My trance is caught off guard by his lips touching mine softly. He slides his hands down my back and spanks my ass, making me cry out.

“Daddy Can I please get my reward! Please! Mmmhhhh!!!” 

“Well that depends what you want for a reward princess.” I trail my lips along his neck, listening to his soft whimpers.

“Just to run my fingers along your body, Daddy. Please?” I nibble his collarbone as I hear him curse under his breath. He gently unties my hands and once my hands are free I firmly grasp his hips and crash them into mine. He grabs my arms and looks at them and kisses me deeply, and then his lips hover over mine.

“Such lovely rope marks you have babygirl. You’ve been so good for Daddy, and you know what princess?” I run my hands hungrily up and down his torso and kiss all over his neck, whimpering softly.

“Mmmmhh~ What Daddy?” I moan quietly in his ear and I kiss along his jawline. The fragrance of his cologne hits my nose and I become putty in his hands. 

“I think my baby deserves a reward.” He asks as he slowly creeps his hands up my torso, grabbing my breasts firmly, massaging them as I quiver under his touch. “What does princess think of that, hm?”

“Mmmmhhh~! Yes Daddy please!” I start unbuttoning his shirt eagerly as a smile slowly creeps across his face. I blush and bite my lip when I look up at him from unbuttoning the last button. He keeps looking at me and smiling warmly. 

“You know you’re the most precious babygirl ever, right princess?” I close my eyes and cover my face as my cheeks turn a thousand shades of red. 

“Hehe! Daddyyyyy~! Stop making me bwush!” I hear him unzipping his pants and slipping them off, leaving his boxers on. With my eyes still closed, he takes my hands and slides them slowly down his torso. I blush and look down, hiding my face as he glides my hands over his slender hips and feel the waistband of his boxers on the heels of my palms. 

“I know something that will make you blush more babygirl…” He guides my hands over to his cock and I bite my lip nervously. I caress and stroke his cock slowly through his boxers. He grunts and groans quietly and curses under his breath. I open my eyes and slip my fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and pull them down. He kisses me roughly and grabs my wrists and pins me down on the bed in one swift motion. I giggle and he kisses my cheek, then trails his lips down my neck, nipping at it with his teeth. 

“Ah~! Daddy~! Please lick my pussy! Please~!” He slowly proceeds down to my breasts, groping one while kissing and biting the other. 

“Mmmmhhh~ Not yet princess. Let Daddy take his time and savor your every inch.” He kisses down my stomach, sucking on spots and leaving little marks. He skips over my sex and kisses up my thighs, nibbling on them here and there and licking up to my aching pussy, only to merely blow on my clit, making me whine and beg for more. 

“Daddy pwease?! I've been such a good and patient girl for you! Please lick my tight wet pussy? Pleeease!” He runs his tongue along both pussy lips slowly. I grab his straggly dark hair tightly and yank as hard as I can. He takes the hint and grazes his tongue along my slit, making me tremble and moan out loud. He slips his middle finger inside me and slowly, moving it around as my body tenses up in response. He looks up and smirks.

“Does my sweet girl like this? Does she feel good?” He scratches his nails down the outside of my left thigh as he penetrates my G-spot. I moan loudly, unable to reply properly. 

“Fuck…” I mutter under my breath. He stops, pulls out his finger and looks at me.

“That was not the response I was looking for, princess. What did Daddy say about cursing?” I whine at the loss and hide my face.

“That I would get the dragon tail if I cursed again?” He pulls my hands down.

“Look at me when you’re talking to me. What did I say about cursing?” 

“Dragon tail?” I say slowly and hesitantly. 

“That’s right.” He gets up and pulls the dragon tail out of his bag. “Turn over. Now how many times did you curse? Twice I believe, right?” I nod and brace myself. 

“Yes Daddy, twice!” I say gritting my teeth. He backs up a bit, allowing room for the whip. I chuckle as he stands naked with his boner.

“Oh you’ll get another one just for laughing at me how about that?” He says playfully. He swings the whip and strikes me once on the ass and I scream out in pain. 

“One…” He strikes me again much harder this time, causing me to squirm and yell out again.

“Two…” He bites his lip and smirks as he gets ready for the last one. He beats me one more time and I flail all over the place, this one hurting the most. He puts the dragon tail away and approaches me rubbing my back.

“You okay Molls?” Dan gets into bed next to me as I roll to my left side and holds me close.

“Yeah I’m fine just...no more beatings for tonight. I think I’ve had enough of that.” I say as I caress his face and smile softly.

“Okay. But…” He rolls on top of me and kisses my neck, biting and sucking on it, leaving a hickey. He looks deeply into my eyes before caressing my face and kissing me passionately, slipping just the tip of his tongue in my mouth to tease me, and gropes my sides and my breasts as I lightly tug on his curls and dig my nails into his back. He presses his pulsing member against my clit making me cry out in pleasure as he kisses down my neck to my chest. He bites my left breast, then rolls his tongue my nipple as I arch my back and groan in pleasure. He goes and sucks on my other nipple while he reaches down and thrusts his middle finger inside me again, massaging against my G-spot and making me wail out in ecstasy.

“Ahhh~! Daddy more! Please lick my kitty, please!” He bites on my nipple, making me curse and Dan continues down my body, kissing and licking every inch. He kisses a little bit lower, as he slips his ring finger inside and thrusting at a rapid pace continuing to hit my G-spot. He firmly presses his tongue up against my clit and licks over it slowly at first, then goes faster, circling around it. I feel my heart rate increase, my breathing is uneven. I run my hands through his hair and pull it gently as he sucks my clit. I throw my head back and close my eyes, letting the sensations take over. I grab tighter onto his hair as he licks faster and thrusts his fingers into me harder. I feel my orgasm nearing as my body tenses up and my muscles start to contract. I rock my hips against his tongue, trembling under his lissome fingers grazing over my torso.

“Daddy can I please cum~? Please?” He pops his head up and looks at me, biting his lip and nodding.

“Cum hard for Daddy, princess.” He takes his fingers out and focuses solely on my clit, circling his tongue around rapidly. I flip us over and mount his perfect face. He grips my hips and I place my hand on the wall to keep my balance. I ride his face as his tongue flicks my clit more, and I bend back to rub his cock, noticing it twitches every time I mewl. 

“Fuck! Fuck I’m cumming Daddy, aaaaahhh~!” I feel the heat build up in pelvis, my muscles tense up and my thighs almost squeeze his head. I shake as I moan and scream in immense pleasure reaching my peak. As I finish, I get off his face and kiss him deeply, tasting myself in the process. He looks at me, biting his lip looking desirous.

“I...I really can’t wait any longer…” He whispers, and buries his cock inside me in a blistering motion. I yelp out, surprised. He holds my hips and thrusts his member inside me making me whimper and having to catch my breath. 

“Ah! Da...Daddy! Mmmhhh~! You fuck me so good Daddy, your cock feels feels s-soooo fucking good!” He spanks me hard several times, making me whine as he pumps himself in me harder and faster. He rolls over and puts my legs over his shoulders, pounding into me with every bit of energy he has. He lowers himself onto me, kissing me as we both moan incessantly.

“Does my babygirl feel good? Does my girl like Daddy’s big fat cock? Huh?” He says in a breathy voice. I keep moaning and whimpering with no response. “That’s what I thought. My pretty girl can take such a good pounding can’t she?” As he said, “pounding”, he thrust so hard and so deep in me, I scream once more as I ball the sheets up in my fists. I try to even out my breathing as I respond.

“Ah~! Y-yes Daddy I can! P-please...please fuck me harder! PLEASE!” He speeds up his rhythm, pushing himself into me more as I run my hands up and down his torso, scratching him and leaving marks. I grip his hips, feeling them move so smoothly and sexily as he fucks me. I reach behind and grab his ass tightly and leave scratch marks there too as I push him into me more. 

“Babygirl I’m cumming!” He lies on top of me and kisses my neck as he moans and continues to violently thrust into my tight pussy. 

“Cum Daddy, please!” I feel his member throbbing as he gets closer to climax.

“You want me to fill you up, princess? You want Daddy’s load in your greedy cunt?”

“Fuck yes! Please Daddy fill me! Fill me!!!” I moan loudly, desperately wanting all of him. He thrusts into me several more times and screams as he releases, filling me up to the brim. He collapses on me and I hold him close as we both catch our breaths. He gently kisses my neck, then looks and notices the marks.

“Oh...seems like you’ll have to cover those up tomorrow...Heh. Sorry baby.” I smile and run my fingers through his unkempt curls, pushing them out of his face.

“It’s okay babe. Nothing a scarf or makeup can’t fix.” He grins and nuzzles his head in my neck.

“I love you. So much princess.” I embrace him tighter in response.

“I love you too Daddy.” He kisses my forehead and pulls out of me and gets out of bed.

“Not to ruin the moment, but I gotta piss real bad.” I snort and shake my head.

“I am going after you though. You know, not to ‘ruin the moment’ or anything.” He kisses my nose and chuckles. 

“Oh shush! You go before me, it’s okay. I can wait another minute.” I shrug and stand up to head into the bathroom and clean myself up. I then feel his cum leaking out and onto the inside of my left thigh. I go to the bathroom, then come back out and crawl into bed.

“Jesus christ how much did you fucking cum? Goddamn.” He smirks, as if he’s impressed with himself.

“I mean, seven months waiting to see you….all that build up with not masturbating for two weeks before seeing you...I mean...can you blame me?” I roll my eyes shaking my head. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, then comes back. “Well can you blame me?”

“I suppose!” 

“You suppose huh? You have no idea how fucking beautiful you are and how intensely you affect me mentally, physically and emotionally. Do you?”

“Not really, no.” He gets under the covers and caresses my face and holds me close.

“You’re the most beautiful little princess I’ve ever seen.” He kisses my left cheek. “You are the most precious thing ever, because you’re mine.” He smiles and kisses my right cheek. “You’re the fuckin’ sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on.” He kisses my nose and rubs his against mine and I giggle. “Last but not least, you have always been there for me when no one else was. You have supported me through thick and thin, and that is more than I could ask from anyone. I love you with all my heart Molls.” He kisses my lips deeply and passionately, not letting go for a while.

“I love you too Dan. So, so so so much. I can’t even begin to tell you what you mean to me.” He kisses my forehead and I lay my head on his chest.

“It’s okay. I love you too. Stuffie and paci baby?”

“Yes pwease!” He grabs Rupert and my “Danny’s Princess” pacifier and covers us up more in the blankets and kiss him on the lips.

“Goodnight baby.” He says tiredly.

“Goodnight Daddy!” I say before he puts the paci in my mouth and gives me Rupert to hold closely. He wraps his arms tightly around me, spooning me as I fall asleep.


End file.
